Vínculos
by chiby-kitsune
Summary: Regresar al lugar que había estado ocupando su mente en los últimos años parecía una tarea relativamente fácil, se había mentalizado para la mayoría de las situaciones que podrían ocurrir, pero nunca imagino esto que estaba viviendo, ¿que deberia hacer?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Vínculos

**Autor: **Chiby-kitsune

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Bastante OCC. Mi ortografía es horrible y Word no corrige todo. Creo que es todo.

No hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Nota: **No profundizo demasiado en el lugar en donde están, y los lugares que llegan a visitar salieron de mi extraña imaginación. Tampoco profundizo en la descripción de los personajes ya que la mayoría sabe como luce.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

En uno de los asientos del aeropuerto, uno de los más alejados dentro de la sala, Arthur intentaba relajarse, el bullicio que se creaba a su alrededor con el ir y venir de las personas comenzaba a fastidiarle, definitivamente un aeropuerto no era el mejor lugar para relajarse, al menos así lo pensaba él, pensamiento que no compartía la persona a dos asientos a la izquierda de donde se encontraba ya que dormía plácidamente, ¿cómo lo logro?, ¿¡es que acaso no le afectaba el ruido que rodeaba el lugar!. ¿Debería despertarle y preguntarle?, lo medito por algunos segundos, ¡pero qué tonterías estaba pensando!, si lo hacia lo más probable es que le mandara bastante lejos; pero _Bloody hell!_ ¡Necesitaba tanto relajarse!, estaba temblando de los nervios, pero solo un poco, ¡casi nada!

Siempre es difícil llegar a un lugar nuevo, donde prácticamente no conoces nada ni a nadie, con lugares y costumbres un tanto diferentes a las que estas cómodamente acostumbrado. Lamentablemente ese era su caso, todo seria nuevo para él y eso le hacía sentir un poco inseguro, era como ser una ficha blanca entre puras negras o la inversa. ¡Y acababa de llegar!

Observo por decima vez el reloj digital en su mano derecha, «05:30pm», suspiro resignado sin apartar la vista del dichoso aparato, él prefería el modelo convencional, era plenamente capaz de saber la hora en uno de aquellos; pero Peter insistió tanto en que lo llevara que no pudo negarse, e incluso ahora era incapaz de quitárselo y cambiarlo por el que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la abrigadora chamarra negra que portaba, hacia bastante frio en aquella parte de los Estados Unidos, no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, el clima de Londres no era muy diferente, pero no deseaba enfermarse, tenía que estar en las mejores condiciones para lo que le esperaba. Pero el punto no era ese, lo importante ahora era que hace más de media hora que el vuelo de Londres a aquel lugar había llegado; hace más de media hora que estaba esperando a que alguien se dignara a ir por él, odiaba la impuntualidad, la aborrecía con todo su ser, y ellos lo sabían bien, quizá por ello estaban tardando demasiado, ¡eran unos demonios que se alimentaban de su sufrimiento! ¡Unos crueles y viles hijos de…!

― ¿Estas esperando a alguien, lindura? ―tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, insultando a los adorables hermanos que tenia, que no se había percatado que alguien se había acercado por detrás, hasta que le hablo seductoramente al oído. Dio un respingo y el calor invadió sus mejillas, se levanto con rapidez dispuesto a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras fuertes y de ser necesario algunos golpes, ¡él no era ninguna "lindura"! ¡Era un hombre! Y nadie iba a negarlo y salir ileso, pero desistió al ver al causante de su enojo, quien ahora intentaba contener un ataque de risa.

― Eres un completo idiota Ulster, el más grande de todos ―le espeto molesto, se cruzo de brazos y le miro desafiante, alzando un poco la barbilla―. ¿Y qué mierda de hora es esta de llegar?

― Cuida ese lenguaje hermanito, sé que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una _señorita_, pero no puede evitarlo ―se burlo, rodeo los asientos y tomo las maletas verde militar de ruedas, hizo una inclinación en forma de burla y con su mano señalo una dirección―. Después de usted, _my lady_.

― Púdrete.

Camino molesto hacia la dirección que le había señalado, unos segundos después tubo a Ulster caminando a su lado con una fastidiosa sonrisa, al parecer eso no había cambiado en los dos años en los que no se habían visto, era bueno saber que su hermano seguía igual de bastardo que siempre. Permanecieron en silencio, tampoco es que fueran los más grandes conversadores o los mejores hermanos del planeta, tenían sus diferencias y ninguno nunca hizo un gran esfuerzo para acercarse al otro, aun con ello se tenían un gran cariño, al igual que con sus otros hermanos, un cariño que no tenían que comunicarle al otro, por orgullo o vergüenza, daba igual, lo importante es que el otro no lo supiera, lamentablemente para ellos no les ha servido mucho. Esquivaron a varias personas, pasaron por varios locales a los cuales apenas miro y rápidamente se encontraron en el estacionamiento del lugar, donde el frio se acentuó más. Le guio hacia un auto moderno pero discreto de color gris, sin decir una palabra se subió en la parte del copiloto mientras Ulster subía las maletas en la cajuela, no se molesto en ayudarle.

Empezó a llover momentos después de que dejaran el aeropuerto, no le dio gran importancia, no es como si fuera una señal de los cielos indicándole que su estancia en aquel lugar no sería agradable, tonterías, no debió de haber puesto atención a la película de la noche pasada, Hollywood y sus raras ideas, ¡es solo el maldito clima!

Se dedico a observar las calles que dejaban atrás, las cuales eran bastante… coloridas, por decirlo de alguna forma, las casas mostraban colores alegres y un tanto llamativos, casi tosas contaban con un pequeño, o no tanto, jardín delantero que mantenían en buen estado, unos eran bastantes normales, otros decorados con figuras de duendes u otros detalles, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, todo era tan distinto…

Rompió a reír cuando fue consciente de algo poco inusual: Ulster estaba manejando civilizadamente.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―le dedico una mirada curiosa antes de regresar su atención al camino.

― Estas respetando los límites de velocidad ―comento con incredulidad, sonrió y agrego con burla: ― ¿acaso ya excediste tu límite de infracciones?

― Nada de eso, hermanito ―dijo como si fuera de lo más normal―, Ennis me asesinaría si algo le pasa a nuestro lindo hermanito antes de que lleguemos. Además estoy seguro de que no te gustaría pasar tus primeras horas aquí, en la jefatura de policías.

― _Idiot._

Volvieron al silencio, la lluvia se intensifico pero no fue nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, es más, le fascinaban los días de lluvia, podía pasar horas enteras contemplándola, por más triste que se viese el día para algunos, para él tenía algo de encantador, era como si la lluvia estuviera limpiando al mundo y al terminar todo se veía con más color, con mas vida.

La luz roja les hizo detenerse, vio pasar frente a ellos a una joven mujer con su pequeño hijo, los siguió con la mirada hasta que el auto avanzo nuevamente, se sintió triste y a la vez ilusionado, él tenía una importante razón para estar ahí, esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda su vida y no iba a desaprovecharla. No por nada había "huido" de casa, aunque huir no era la palabra correcta, todos sabían dónde estaba y aunque algunos lo desaprobaran no pudieron hacer nada, el podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, bueno no del todo, pero con lo que tenia estaba conforme.

Sonrió cuando diviso la casa a lo lejos, era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero la había visto en las diversas fotos que sus hermanos habían enviado, su hermana estaba enamorada de la casa ya que era su adorada creación, había estado días enteros supervisando su construcción, acosando a los trabajadores para que siguieran cada detalle al pie de la letra, así que había más fotos de la casa que de ellos mismos en las cosas que de vez en cuando enviaban desde que llegaron ahí. Era una construcción sencilla, en comparación con el lugar donde vivían en Londres, aun así le gusto bastante, en la otra casa había días enteros en los que no veía a sus hermanos, odiaba eso, pero nunca hizo gran cosa para remediarlo, quizá ahora podría remedir eso. La fachada era moderna pero conservadora, al gusto de su hermana, de un verde grisáceo con los bordes negros de las ventanas y la puerta, todas estas de madera, también contaba con un pequeño y encantador jardín delantero, el gran orgullo de su hermana.

Ulster paro enfrente y apago el motor, desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, Arthur le imito, y rápidamente busco algo en los asientos de atrás, tomo algo y se enderezo. Eran dos sombrillas grandes, una negra y una de un rojo intenso con lunares de un tomo mas claro, le dio el último a Arthur quien le miro con una ceja alzada.

― Es de Ennis, es el único que encontré.

Dio la gran explicación y se bajo del auto, a Arthur no le quedo más opción que seguirle, nuevamente el ambiente frio le recibió, a pesar de ello se veían algunos rayos de sol, sonrió, quizá las cosas serian mejor a parir de ahora, al final de cuentas él había elegido esto. Alcanzo a Ulster antes de que este llegara a la puerta, bajarían las maletas después, ahora deseaba llegar y conocer el que sería su hogar, y definitivamente entrar en calor.

Al entrar en la casa lo primero que le recibió fue el calor de la chimenea y el olor a café, lo segundo fue el olor a rosas que llego junto con el fuerte abrazo de su hermana mayor, no dudo en corresponderlo, se sintió feliz, y aun más cuando al abrazo se unió Ulster. ¡Los había extrañado tanto!

― ¡Dios, que cursis! ―empezó Ulster cuando se separaron―. Estoy a punto de vomitar varios arcoíris.

― No sé porque te quejas Ul ―le respondió Ennis sin soltar del todo a Arthur―. Tú siempre eres cursi.

― ¡Aquí la única persona cursi eres tú, señorita-lloro-al-final-de-cada-película-romántica!

― ¡No te he oído quejarte cuando las vemos juntos!

― Oh cállate Enn ―se sonrojo y paso rápidamente de ellos en dirección a alguna habitación, al pasar golpeo el hombro de Ennis.

Arthur sonrió suavemente al escuchar las carcajadas de Ennis y las quejas de Ulster, ambos eran bastante afortunados ya que pudieron alejarse, él también la tenía ya que estaba ahí, con ellos.

― Vamos, _coinín__1_ ―le tomo del brazo y le guio hacia el mismo lugar por donde se fue Ulster, pasaron por el comedor y de ahí a la cocina, en ella Ulster tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café, por su parte Arthur se sintió trasportado al pasado con aquella palabra, cuando sus hermanos y él conseguían escaparse y darse un tiempo para hacer lo que los niños deberían de hacer: jugar y divertirse.

Se sentó en el lugar que Ennis le indico, la cocina era amplia, con los muebles de color caoba, todo perfectamente ordenado, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que en esa casa solo vivían los gemelos, y ahora él. Tal vez vivir solos les había dado un poco de madurez, no mucha claro, eso sería mucho pedir.

Ennis le dio una taza que identifico como café y un trozo de pastel, hizo una mueca, el café no era de su agrado y después del viaje no tenía ganas de comer, mucho menos lago dulce.

― Lo siento, sé que no te gusta el café ―le dijo, con voz neutral―, pero es lo que mayormente se toma aquí, yo también prefiero el té, pero este adicto es el que se ha encargado de las compras de las últimas semanas.

― No hay problema ―se apresuro a decir y a beber del café.

― Ustedes no lo entienden ―comenzó Ulster―, el café es más que solo una bebida, es…

―…una porquería ―le interrumpió Ennis.

― ¡No les escuches _my love_! ―restregó su mejilla contra su tasa―. Solo están celosos de nuestro amor…

― Te voy a encerrar en un loquero y nunca más volverás a ver, tocar o saborear un café en toda tu vida.

― ¡No! ¡Nunca podrás separarnos!

― Vivirás solo tomando agua, agua y agua… y ni siquiera será de sabor.

― ¡No puede haber tanta crueldad en el mundo!

Y él siguió comiendo su pastelillo y bebiendo su café, escenas así eran normales entre los gemelos, sonrió, había extrañado esos momentos de risas entre sus hermanos, desde que los gemelos se fueron todo se había vuelto más silencioso y hasta cierto punto incomodo.

― ¿Y como están las cosas en Londres? ―le saco de sus pensamientos Ennis.

― Al abuelo casi le da otro infarto cuando se entero que vendría para acá.

― Ojala…

― ¡Ulster! ―le regaño Ennis―. ¿Y los chicos?

― Ian cada día trabaja más, Owen le ayuda en todo lo que este le deja, que no es mucho ―comento con visible tristeza―, ya saben cómo es Ian…

―…quiere cargar con todo para que nosotros seamos "libres" ―termino Ennis.

― Yo no me quejo ―comento Ulster siendo ignorado.

― ¿Y Peter?

― Lloro un poco cuando se entero que me iba.

― Pobrecito.

― Me hubiese gustado traerlo conmigo.

― Agradase que al menos pudiste salir tu ―Ulster le sonrió, como intentando darle animo―, hablando de eso, me he estado preguntando: ¿Cómo hiciste para que te dejaran salir?

― Fue Ian...

― Oh, el todo poderoso Ian.

― Idiota ―Ennis solo rodo los ojos, Arthur no supo identificar a quien de los dos, o tres insultaba.

Ulster se termino su café de un solo sorbo y se levanto, paso a su lado y le revolvió el cabello con cariño, Arthur sonrió, las palabras no eran algo que se le diera a sus hermanos, no del todo, y siendo honesto ni a él, pero las muestras de afecto valen más que las palabras. Este día había sonreído más de lo que normalmente hacia en un mes, según recordaba, y no era una broma. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que su figura se perdió en el pasillo.

― Va a ver esa serie de detectives que tanto le gusta ―comento Ennis con el seño fruncido―, se está volviendo adicto a esa cosa, como si no tuviera suficiente con el café, se pierde con eso. Durante las próximas dos horas solo existirán él, la tv y su dramático amor, creo que le falta una verdadera novia.

Arthur asintió, en realidad no sabía que decir, no era muy fanático de la televisión, más por el hecho de que no tenía la costumbre de verla que porque no fuese de su agrado. Y sobre la vida amorosa de Ulster no tenía nada que comentar. Ennis le sonrió y él solo pudo mirarle anonadado, hacia bastante tiempo que no le veía sonreír con tanta alegría, nuevamente se sintió transportado al pasado. Al parecer estar lejos le había hecho más que bien, tanto a ella como a Ulster.

― Debes estar cansado ―le saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto con suavidad y tomo los platos que había utilizado, también los de Ulster, Arthur le imito―. Deja eso, lo hago yo.

― Pero…

― No discutas _coinín _―ante eso no puedo hacer nada más que mirarla llevar los platos al fregadero―, después hare que los lave Ulster, ahora te llevare a tu habitación.

Pasaron por el comedor hacia las escaleras, en el camino oyeron a Ulster quejándose, Ennis solo rodo los ojos con fastidio. Subieron las escaleras, la habitación del fondo a la izquierda seria la suya, era amplia, las paredes eran completamente blancas, había una gran ventana que daba al jardín trasero, tenía una gran cama con cubiertas grises y diseños en negro y azul, también tenía esponjosas almohadas, un escritorio con una laptop y varios documentos, también había una tv y un Dvd

― Yo escogí los muebles, si lo deseas puedo llevarte para que escojas otros.

― Me gustan.

― Que bueno ―se acerco a la puerta y se detuvo en el marco―. Deberías dormir, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer un viaje tan apresurado, pero te entiendo y no te culpo por querer salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Hare que Ulster suba tus maletas más tarde y te despertare mañana con tiempo. Descansa.

Espero hasta estar seguro de que Ennis había bajado las escaleras para observar a detalle la habitación, era amplia, a la derecha de la cama había una puerta que llevaba a un baño listo para ser usado, curioseo en los cajones, había ropa, un poco más colorida e informal de lo que solía usar, pero no estaba mal. Una pequeña biblioteca con varios libros que le gustaban y algunos que seguramente llegaron a fascinar a los gemelos, reviso los títulos hasta que decidió que necesitaba descansar. Se quito el abrigo y lo dejo sobre el baúl frente a su cama, arrojo los zapatos debajo de esta, quito los cobertores y se recostó dejándose llevar por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>1 Conejito en irlandés, según el traductor de google.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **Vínculos

**Autor: **Chiby-kitsune

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Bastante OCC. Mi ortografía es horrible y Word no corrige todo. Creo que es todo.

No hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Nota: **No profundizo demasiado en el lugar en donde están, y los lugares que llegan a visitar salieron de mi extraña imaginación. Tampoco profundizo en la descripción de los personajes ya que la mayoría sabe como luce.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apítulo II**

Despertó cuando Ennis le hablo suavemente desde la puerta, se sentó intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos y alejar el sueño, observo su reloj, que había dejado la noche anterior en el mueble junto a la cama: «06:03am», era temprano, se levanto, se estiro y fue directamente a tomarse un baño. Dejo que el agua corriera hasta que tuviera la temperatura adecuada y después se mantuvo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, perdido en sus pensamientos, se sentía bastante relajado, por fin había podido descansar después de días de insomnio, por estrés, por emoción, que importaba ahora.

Al salir encontró sus maletas y el uniforme de su nueva escuela sobre la cama, se vistió con tranquilidad, tenía tiempo de sobra, al terminar hizo la cama y coloco las maletas en un lugar donde no estorbaran. Encontró una mochila gris con diseños de piratas, su secreta obsesión, junto a varios cuadernos y plumas sobre el escritorio, tomo algunas cosas y las metió en la mochila, se miro por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo junto a la cama, del lado izquierdo, y salió de su habitación.

Cuando llego a la cocina sus hermanos ya desayunaban, bebió un poco de café después de que Ulster le prometiera que compraría té cuando saliera del instituto. Decidió que iría solo hacia la escuela, estaba bastante cerca y de esa forma no retrasaría a sus hermanos, quienes intentaron convencerle de lo contrario, no pudieron. Cuando estos se fueron paso cerca de media hora observando la tv, nada fue de su interés, solo había programas para niños, noticias, propaganda y demás cosas aburridas, se alegro cuando dio la hora que había elegido para salir hacia la escuela, al mal paso darle prisa.

Salió temprano de casa, era su primer día de clases y no deseaba llegar tarde, lamentablemente para él, era finales de enero, el curso ya iba a la mitad, tan solo lo aceptaron por sus buenas calificaciones y buen comportamiento, –si claro, como si su apellido no hubiese tenido algo que ver–. El día era agradable, al menos a su gusto, hacia un poco de aire y el sol se escondía detrás de las nubes, no había rastro del mal tiempo del día anterior, camino tranquilamente, no conocía el lugar pero Ulster le había explicado la dirección con bastante detalles e incluso le había dibujado un mapa, bastante infantil cabe decir, el cual por razones obvias no utilizaría, de solo recordar el dichoso dibujo le daba vergüenza.

Le fue fácil localizar la escuela, varios chicos con el mismo uniforme caminaban hacia ella, solo les siguió. El instituto en si no parecía una escuela, de haber pasado solo nunca sospecharía que lo era, incluso al parecer llevaba un rato caminando junto a ella y no lo había notado, la entrada estaba en una especie de callejón, y el pensando que era otra calle. Entro sin mucha ceremonia, solo había una persona que parecía ser un profesor inspeccionando con la mirada a los que entraban. Entro e inmediatamente se sintió perdido, una pequeña oleada de nerviosismo le invadió, respiro profundamente esperando que eso le calmara, no funciono del todo, camino a paso lento pero firme, prometiéndose que si se perdía pediría instrucciones, continuo así hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser "Control escolar", para su suerte estaba en lo correcto, sonrió y se dirigió hacia allá.

La oficina tendría aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que un salón de clases, tenía una pequeña sala de espera, varios premios y diplomas, que seguramente pertenecían a las secretarias, distribuidos por las paredes color crema, en la parte de atrás había dos escritorios llenos de papeles, con una computadora cada uno. Solo había una joven mujer detrás del escrito de la izquierda, se acerco a ella.

― ¿Necesitas algo? ―le dio una gran sonrisa.

― Soy Arthur Kirkland ―le informo, vio a la secretaria tensarse, ponerse pálida y mirarle con genuina sorpresa y algo que parecía miedo u horror, o ambos, en cuestión de segundos, ignoro ese detalle, tal vez había visto mal.

― O-oh, claro ―dijo.

Busco, con bastante torpeza, entre los documentos de su escritorio hasta encontrar los que buscaba, era bastante obvio su nerviosismo, ambos ignoraron aquello. Le entrego su horario de clases y un plano de la escuela. Deseaba preguntarle algunas cosas, pero decidió no hacerlo, era notable que la pobre mujer se sentía incomoda con su presencia, le agradeció y se encamino hacia la puerta.

― Rayos, otro Kirkland ―le escucho murmurar antes de salir, sintió sus mejillas arder intentando no imaginar lo que habían hecho sus hermanos. ¡Eran demonios! Menos mal que no estaban todos juntos.

Siguió a los alumnos hacia los edificios de clases, reviso su horario, Informática en el edificio "N", metió el horario en la mochila y acomodo nuevamente el lazo de está en su hombro, los edificios resultaban bastante fáciles de localizar ya que había grandes letras pintadas con negro sobre el fondo blanco de las paredes en la entrada de cada uno, y lo más seguro es que todos llevaran una secuencia, estaba frente al edificio "D", así que debía seguir de frente. Camino un tanto fastidiado, ¿por qué su primera clase tenía que estar tan lejos?

― _Bonjour_ ―se detuvo cuando un chico, de larga cabellera rubia que sobre el uniforme llevaba una chamarra de un color bastante llamativo, se interpuso en su camino entregándole una rosa, la cual tomo solo por inercia―, ¿eres nuevo? Yo podría mostrarte el lugar _por completo_.

Aquello último parecía más una proposición indecorosa que otra cosa, sobre todo por el tono que empleo para decirlo, ¿porque tenía que pasarle justo a él y en este momento? ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser un francés!

― Si…y no.

Intento continuar con su camino pero nuevamente el chico se interpuso, Arthur le miro con una ceja alzada, comenzaba a molestarse y no desea tener problemas en su primer día de clases, aunque podría pensárselo un poco.

― Soy Francis Bonnefoy ―le sonrió coqueto―, ¿y tú?

― ¡Quítate Frog!

― ¡Hieres mis sentimientos! ¡Cejon!

― ¿¡Cejon! Tu…

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un chico albino que paso su brazo detrás de los hombros de Francis y les sonrió, le dedico una mirada a Arthur que este no supo interpretar, entrecerró los ojos mirando con molestia a los dos chicos frente a él.

― Deja tranquilo al chico nuevo, Fran.

― ¿Te sientes bien Gilbo? ―comento Francis―, además tú tienes a…

― Si, si ―le resto importancia―, yo lo decía porque el chico maple te está observando.

La cara horrorizada de Francis causo las risas de Arthur y Gilbert, la cual aumento al verle buscar desesperado a alguien con la mirada, cuando pareció encontrarlo salió corriendo hacia él, empujando en su carrera a Gilbert y después a los desafortunados que se cruzaron en su camino.

― Gracias, supongo ―dijo Arthur.

― Na, no fue nada.

Comenzó su camino, una vez más, a su clase, quedaban pocas personas en los alrededores por lo cual apresuro el paso. ¡Maldito salón que tenía que estar tan lejos! Por suerte, cuando llego a este, la clase todavía no comenzaba, pasó en silencio a sentarse en uno de los pupitres vacios del fondo. Nuevamente fue el blanco de las miradas, sus compañeros casi se contorsionaron para verle desde sus lugares, sobre todo de las chicas, les ignoro y clavo su mirada en su horario de clases, como si este tuviese todas las respuestas.

El profesor llego minutos después, dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a hablar, computadoras, computadoras y computadoras, se aburrió a los pocos minutos, abrió su cuaderno y se puso a garabatear, normalmente no hacia eso, incluso en su antigua escuela era el primero de la clase, pero ahora no estaba de humor, pondría atención en la siguiente, no es como si se fuera a perder de mucho por no prestar atención a esta. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que incluso se asusto cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la muy aburrida clase. En la siguiente se vio rodeado de chicas con muchas preguntas, casi lloro de agradecimiento cuando entro el profesor y puso orden, fue otra clase un tanto aburrida, lo único que tuvo que hacer es escribir lo que decía el profesor, el cual no parecía saber que era un resumen.

En clase de Literatura se acerco a él un japonés que se presento como Kiku Honda, bastante amable y silencioso, le agradaba. La profesora bastante seria le obligo a presentarse, como si a alguien le importase, tuvo que hacerlo, antes de que fuese a sentarse esta le dio una lista de los libros que estaban utilizando: Shakespeare, Wilde, Poe, etc. A todos los había leído como mínimo unas tres veces.

Fueron juntos a la siguiente clase y al final de esta caminaron juntos hacia la cafetería, en donde se sentaron en una larga mesa junto a los amigos de Kiku, un alemán que le saludo demasiado formal y un italiano bastante alegre, a quien había visto en clase de literatura. Olvido sus nombres de inmediato.

Intentaba comer y responder las preguntas de un curioso italiano cuando se armo un gran alboroto, el italiano se escondió debajo de la mesa y el alemán intento convencerlo de que saliera, observo a Kiku quien le sonrió, lo cual le hizo saber que aquello era normal. Por curiosidad miro hacia donde venia el alboroto, había un chico rubio de ojos azules, que en ese momento se veía bastante amenazante, gritándole al chico francés que había conocido antes de entrar a clase de informática, Francis, quien le respondía escondido detrás de un español que solo sonreía, al lado de ellos Gilbert, ajeno a la pelea, buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Detrás del chico de ojos azules, había un chico más pequeño, ambos eran muy parecidos, seguramente eran hermanos.

― ¿Y eso? ―le pregunto a Kiku, quien continuaba comiendo ignorando su alrededor.

― Alfred-san es alguien muy amable mientras nadie se meta con su hermano ―le respondió con una sonrisa.

― Ya veo.

Opto también por ignorar su alrededor, continuo comiendo, el alemán consiguió hacer que Feliciano, recordó el nombre, saliera de debajo de la mesa una vez que le prometió que saliendo de la escuela irían a comer toda la pasta que este quisiera.

― Veo que ya conociste a Francis ―comento Feliciano sonriente, como si la escenita de la mesa no hubiera pasado, al ver que no entendía le señalo la rosa que tenia sobre sus cosas, no había podido tirarla, era linda sin importar quien se la hubiese dado.

― Tuve la desafortunada experiencia de conocerle…

― Y ahora eres la causa del problema ―le interrumpió una chica sentándose enfrente de él junto con un chico que parecía un poco, muy, fastidiado―, soy Elizabeta y este estirado de aquí es mi novio, Roderich.

― Soy Arthur.

― Lo sé ―le guiño.

― ¿A qué te refieres a que es el causante del problema?

― Pues veras mi muy querido Ludwig, al parecer Francis, como siempre, intento flirtear con el chico nuevo, ósea Arthur ―le dedico una gran sonrisa―, sin notar que el lindo Mat estaba presente, cuando Bonnefoy se dio cuenta intento explicarse, Matthew le dijo que no era necesario ya que no tienen ninguna relación o algo parecido, pero como todo el mundo sabe Francis quiere cambiar eso, lo siguió y siguió hasta que se topo con Alfred ―Arthur le miro sorprendido más por el hecho de que se las había arreglado para decir todo de una sola vez, que por lo que les decía.

― Ve~

― ¿Y cómo supo todo eso, Elizabeta-san?

― Tengo mis fuentes.

― Indecentes ―comento Roderich sin apartar su mirada de la pelea que continuaba y parecía más acalorada, Arthur noto cierta tristeza en su mirada, pero pudo equivocarse.

― Rod para ti todos son indecentes ―le sonrió―, Francis no entiende, algún día Alfred lo agarrara solo y no lo contara.

― No creo que Alfred-san le haga algo.

― Alfred es todo un salvaje cuando se trata de Matthew, ¿verdad Ludwig?

― ¡Aquello fue un malentendido! ―se defendió con un ligero sonrojo.

― Ya lo recuerdo ―reacciono Kiku―, no esperaba eso de usted Ludwin-san, cambio radicalmente la imagen que tenia sobre usted.

― Fue un malentendido. ¡Un malentendido!

Las risas invadieron el lugar, incluso Feliciano reía aunque no había entendido de lo que hablaban, Arthur tampoco entendía del todo la conversación y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

― Pero Francis tuvo mejor suerte ―comento Roderich―, el vio a Alfred y tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo.

― Si, y alcanzo a Antonio y a Gilbert antes de que lo atrapara ―termino Elizabeta.

Roderich se tenso ante la mención del último, mantuvo la mirada fija en su comida como si esta fuese a darle una respuesta, Elizabeta le miro de reojo seriamente antes de centrarse otra vez en el tema, el cual parecía entusiasmarle en demasía.

― Maldición ―soltó Ludwig.

― Ve~ ¿Qué pasa?

No le respondió, todos siguieron su mirada hacia la pelea, donde ahora se veía a Gilbert en medio de Alfred y Francis intentando calmar al primero. Mathew se veía bastante apenado y parecía que también ayudaba en la muy difícil tarea de calmar a Alfred, Francis continuaba asustado y Antonio, él solo sonreía. Cuando Alfred consiguió mover a Gilbert, el cual no puso real resistencia, y se puso enfrente de Antonio este se quito dejándole el camino libre hacia Francis, quien se puso pálido, pero antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, tres profesores llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a dispersar a los alumnos, discutieron un poco con los involucrados y al final se hartaron, todos hablaban a la vez, decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlos junto con algunos testigos a la dirección. Todos regresaron a lo que hacían, acostumbrados a que cosas así pasaran.

Tuvieron que irse de la cafetería cuando un profesor les amenazo con llevarles también si no se apresuraban a llegar a su próxima clase, varios minutos atrás había sonado el timbre anunciando el final del almuerzo, el cual ignoraron por completo. La siguiente clase, Historia, la tomaría junto a Elizabeta y Roderich, los cuales caminaban a su lado tomados de la mano, se sentía incomodo, como el mal tercio, que en realidad era. De camino al edificio, bastante lejano de la cafetería, se dedico a mirar a su alrededor intentando ignorar a la pareja que caminaba a su izquierda, pero no pudo, su atención recaía en ellos ya que tenían un ambiente un tanto raro, incluso parecían incómodos y estaba seguro que no era por su presencia. ¡Maldita curiosidad!

Al entrar al salón, un poco retrasados, tuvieron que sentarse en las bancas de enfrente, Arthur maldijo por ello, ya que le toco sentarse frente al profesor, la única banca de dos puestos vacía, la pareja prefirió separarse a sentarse en ella. El profesor comenzó a dar las indicaciones del trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, era el chico que había visto peleando en la cafetería, Alfred, si no recordaba mal.

― Joven Jones ―comenzó el profesor, su tono parecía realmente molesto y fastidiado, Alfred le contuvo la mirada de forma insolente―, tome asiento frente a mí, junto al joven…

― Kirkland…―termino por él ya que parecía haberlo olvidado.

Solo recibió algo parecido a un gruñido, Alfred se sentó a su lado de mala gana, al parecer seguía molesto, el profesor se acerco a decirle algo pero desistió al percibir la mirada que este le recibió. La clase paso normal y sin inconvenientes, no se dirigieron la palabra a pesar de que debían de trabajar juntos, hicieron el trabajo de alguna forma, durante el transcurso de la clase pudo notar como Alfred se iba relajando, se regaño mentalmente al notar que le estaba dando demasiada atención, que importaba que su vecino estuviera o no molesto, era solo un alumno más dentro del colegio.

Cuando sonó el timbre Alfred se recostó sobre la banca, se veía un tanto deprimido, quiso levantarse e ignorarle, eso es lo que iba a hacer, pero…

― ¿Estás bien? ―se mordió la lengua, aquello no era asunto suyo, solo debió levantarse e irse, que mas daba que el chico estuviese deprimido.

― Creo ―le respondió en un susurro ahogado porque su rostro seguía oculto entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, en un silencio incomodo según Arthur, que estuvo a punto de levantarse, hasta que Alfred se enderezo y le dedico una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos se veían cansados.

― Lo siento, estaba bastante enojado y no quería ser grosero contigo ―sonrió aun más, si eso era posible―, me llamo Alfred.

― Soy Arthur.

― ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

― Gimnasia.

― También es la mía.

― Y yo les recomendarían que fuesen a ella en vez de estar sociabilizando ―se metió el profesor.

Miraron a su alrededor notando que eran los únicos que quedaban en el aula además del profesor, recogieron sus cosas con rapidez y salieron a los ya casi desiertos pasillos. Caminaron rápido y en silencio, para sus suerte el gimnasio estaba cerca, al llegar a este, solo encontraron a seis personas, entre ellos Elizabeta, Roderich y Feliciano.

― Ve~ ¡Arthur, Alfred!

Se acercaron a ellos, Arthur volvió a notar ese extraño ambiente entre la pareja, se sentí intrigado, pero no quería preguntar, y tal vez no debía hacerlo, centro su atención en Feliciano.

― El maestro tuvo una emergencia ―les dijo―. Iré a buscar a Lud.

Y se fue corriendo.

― Perdón por no esperarte Arthur ―comento con una sonrisa Elizabeta―, pero se veían tan a gusto que no quisimos interrumpir.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y escucho atragantarse a Alfred, Elizabeta gozaba con ello, diversas imágenes cruzaron por su mente, imágenes poco sanas, sonrió de forma rarita, Roderich solo negó, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su novia, había personas tan indecentes en este mundo.

Salieron del gimnasio, era agradable salir temprano de vez en cuando, más cundo era el primer día, al menos para Arthur, quien llegaría a su casa y acabaría la poca tarea que tenia e inspeccionaría con mayor detalle su habitación y la casa, Elizabeta buscaría más cosas no aptas para menores, Roderich no soltaría su piano en horas y Alfred solo pensaba en la hamburguesa que comería al llegar a su casa, incluso comenzaba a babear.

― Oye Arthur ―le llamo Alfred―, si quieres yo… ¡Lo matare!

― ¿¡Matar a quien!

Se altero un poco, ¿de qué rayos hablaba?, iba a preguntar cuando noto que este miraba furioso sobre su hombro, siguió su mirada para encontrarse con Francis, un tanto alterado, hablando con Mathew, quien parecía estar a punto de echarse a correr, cerca de la entrada, regreso su mirada a Alfred que estaba rojo de ira, Francis era un chico muerto y enterrado.

― ¡Corre Francis! ―grito alguien cuando Alfred ya casi llegaba a donde estaban, el francés lo noto y salió casi volando de ahí, Matthew tomo a Alfred del brazo y le impidió seguirlo, termino casi arrastrándolo fuera de la escuela.

― Ese Francis nunca entiende ―soltó Elizabeta―, bueno Arthur, nosotros nos vamos. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

― N-no, gracias, debo hacer algo antes de irme.

― Ok, te veo mañana.

Los despidió con la mano, se alejaron tomados de la mano y hablando de algo, Roderich se veía tenso y Elizabeta molesta, se alegro de no haber aceptado su oferta, realmente no tenía nada que hacer, pero algo le dijo que no aceptara. ¡Bendito instinto!

― Hola.

― H-hola ―contesto al sonriente español que ahora tenía enfrente.

― Soy Antonio.

― Me llamo….

― Arthur ―termino por él―. Francis me hablo de ti.

― Ah…

― Bueno Arthur te estaba observando y creo que eres lindo.

― What the fuck! ―se sonrojo.

― ¡Como un tomate!

Se estaba debatiendo entre golpearle o salir corriendo, tal vez ambas estarían bien, cuando apareció Gilbert pasando su brazo por los hombros de Antonio, la escena se le hizo bastante familiar.

― Joder Gilbert, ¿de dónde demonios sales tu?

― Soy tan _awesome_ que estoy en todas partes ―sonrió con arrogancia―. Tranquilo Toño, solo venía a decirte que me ayudaras a buscar a Fran, todavía sigue escondido de Alfred.

― Bien.

Y se alejaron riñendo sobre algo, acaso todos en la escuela estaba mal de la cabeza o algo así. ¡En qué lugar se había metido! Bueno no importaba, ahora solo debía llegar a su casa y comer. Ah, y esperar su amado té.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **Vínculos

**Autor: **Chiby-kitsune

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Bastante OCC. Mi ortografía es horrible y Word no corrige todo. Creo que es todo.

No hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Nota: **No profundizo demasiado en el lugar en donde están, y los lugares que llegan a visitar salieron de mi extraña imaginación. Tampoco profundizo en la descripción de los personajes ya que la mayoría sabe como luce.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Esa mañana amaneció haciendo más frio de lo que esperaba, incluso tuvo que tomar una de las chamarras que pensaba no necesitaría en un tiempo, había una gran capa de niebla que rodeaba la casa y los alrededores, le embargo una sensación de nostalgia, había pensado que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a caminar entre la niebla como en su amado Londres. Se vistió y bajo a desayunar, sus hermanos ya habían salido, tomo algo ligero, no se sentía con mucha hambre, y salió de la casa a paso lento, como siempre, tenía buen tiempo.

El camino a la escuela fue solitario, las calles eran poco transitadas, quizá porque era temprano o por el frio, al entrar al instituto se encontró con pocas personas, la mayoría se refugiaba del frio en los salones o en la cafetería, el también apresuro el paso esperando encontrarse con el reconfortante calor del salón, no le molestaba el frio, creció con ello, pero era agradable estar calientito. Cuando entro a este esperaba encontrarse con todo menos con Alfred, sintió sus mejillas calentarse cuando él le sonrió y indico que se acercara. Se sentó a su lado, intentando no parecer nervioso, no tenía por qué estarlo. ¡Solo iba a sentarse junto a él!

― N-no esperaba verte aquí cuando llegue ―rompió el silencio sin atreverse a mirarle―, no tienes pinta de ser puntual.

― La verdad es que no lo soy ―le confesó después de soltar una escandalosa carcajada, llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos que estaban en el salón―, pero Matthew si lo es, quise ver que llegara a su salón de clases completito.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

― Como el día amaneció raro, no sé porque si ayer el días estaba fantástico, ¡maldito calentamiento global! ―continuo―, bien, como te decía, entre la niebla pude salir un pervertido o Francis que viene siendo lo mismo y atacar a Matty, _I'm Hero!_, no puedo permitir tal cosa.

― Lo estas sobreprotegiendo ―sabía que no era su asunto, pero no pudo evitar comentar, a él no le gustaría que alguien siguiera todos sus movimientos―, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Quince?, creo que ya es lo suficiente mayor para cuidar de sí mismo.

― En realidad tiene catorce ―comento sonriendo―, así que todavía debo cuidarle.

― Seguramente le faltan meses para cumplir los quince.

― No puedo evitarlo, es mi hermanito.

― Si Francis quiere verlo lo hará por más que intentes impedirlo, no parece ser alguien que se rinde fácilmente.

― Lo sé, pero seguiré retrasándolo lo más que pueda.

― Eres un controlador.

― Solo es precaución.

― Es acoso…

― ¡Yo nunca he acosado a mi hermano!

― Gracias por la información joven Jones ―el profesor les veía molesto desde su escritorio―, ahora porque mejor no se ponen a trabajar.

Ambos asintieron, ninguno había notado su llegada, la cual al parecer había sido hace varios minutos, en el pizarrón se veían las indicaciones del día, leer ciertas pagina y hacer un resumen, –¡qué nuevo!–, Arthur saco sus cosas y observo que Alfred solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana a su derecha, donde no se distinguía casi nada por la niebla.

― ¿Qué no piensas trabajar? ―le pregunto en un susurro.

― No tengo ganas, es muy temprano.

― Tienes que hacerlo.

― En realidad no ―le sonrió―, a estas horas mis neuronas todavía no trabajan del todo.

― No puedes estar de flojo todas la clase…

― ¿Por qué no?

― ¡Eres un vago!

― Las enseñanzas que deja Gilbert…

― Trabaja.

Iba a responder con una negativa pero no pudo al ver aquellos ojos verdes mirándole con intensidad, suspiro con resignación y saco sus cuadernos. No pudo más que hacer el trabajo ya que cada vez que se distraía recibía un codazo en sus heroicas costillas. El profesor se acerco y les observo con aprobación, ¡era un milagro, Alfred estaba trabajando! Quiso llorar, todo era tal y como siempre soñó, incluso temió que fuese un sueño, se pellizco ante la mirada extrañada de los alumnos, no, no era un sueño. ¡Era una dulce realidad!

― Joven Alfred, espero que siga así ―sus ojos brillaban con esperanza, se alejo sonriendo hacia su escritorio.

― Pobre hombre ―comento Arthur―, no pensé que fueses tan mal alumno.

― ¡Soy un buen alumno! ¡Los profesores me aman!

― Claro…

Fueron los primeros en terminar, el maestro admiro el trabajo bien elaborado de Alfred, a quien Arthur había hecho repetir lo que había hecho primero, ese era el día que soñó por meses, antes de darse por vencido, mandaría a enmarcar el trabajo y lo colgaría en alguna pared de su casa y se sentiría realizado cada vez que lo viera, y…

― ¡Profesor! ―Alfred le saco de sus pensamientos con un leve golpe en el hombro, por el cual Arthur le miro molesto.

El profesor recupero la compostura y les dio un nuevo trabajo, que sin importar cuánto se quejara Alfred término haciendo. Trabajo las dos horas de la clase, cosa que nunca había hecho, el maestro esta extasiado.

Al terminar la clase Alfred le acompaño hasta la siguiente, Química, a pesar de que estaba más cerca el edificio de su propia clase, excusándose diciendo que deseaba llegar tarde a Trigonometría, –quien no haría lo mismo–, el camino fue un tanto incomodo, ninguno tenía idea de que decir, intentaron sobre el clima, el lugar, las clases, los profesores, de los cuales Arthur solo había conocido a cinco y no tenía nada que comentar sobre ellos, sobre música, lo cual fue mejor, y comida, donde no coincidieron en nada.

En las siguiente tres clases se dedico a oír a Feliciano hablar sobre pasta, pasta y pasta, y en la última clase entendió el odio, claramente justificado, que Alfred le tenía al profesor de Trigonometría. ¡No profesor, nadie le entiende!

Durante el almuerzo volvió a sentarse con Kiku, Ludwing y Feliciano, se encontró, para su sorpresa, esperando la llegada de Alfred, pero este no apareció, lo ignoro y siguió con su comida. Ese almuerzo fue relativamente silencioso, en comparación con el día anterior, Elizabetha y Roderich tampoco aparecieron, ni siquiera alguno de los Bad Friends Trio paso cerca de ahí, todo era paz y tranquilidad, los profesores reían e ignoraban su alrededor, contrario a cuando estaban los antes mencionados. Al terminar camino junto con Feliciano a la siguiente clase. Al entrar al laboratorio de Biología, Feliciano corrió a sentarse junto a un Griego que dormía plácidamente, suspiro con resignación, pero sonrió al ver a Alfred sentado solo en una mesa para dos, intento no parecer nervioso al caminar y sentarse a su lado, repitiéndose las razones por las que no tenía que estarlo.

― Hi, Arthur.

― _Idiot_ ―intento no parecer interesado―. ¿Acaso no almuerzas?

― ¿Acaso Arti está preocupado por mis hábitos alimenticios?

― ¡C-claro que no! ―se dio la vuelta tratando de parecer molesto, pero en realidad intentaba evitar que viera su notorio e inoportuno sonrojo―, ¡y no me llames Artie!

― No te enojes Arti ―le dio un leve jalón hasta que le tuvo de frente otra vez―. Solo tuve que ir a la dirección.

― ¿Hiciste algo?

― No, últimamente Francis se está volviendo bueno al esconderse.

― Sigues con eso…

― Si.

― ¿Y a que fuiste a la dirección?

― Pues la directora, que al parecer no tiene mejores cosas en las cuales ocuparse, quería hablar conmigo ―le dirigió una mirada fulmínate a su mochila sobre la mesa―, piensa que debería dejar a Matthew con sus propios problemas.

― Creo q…

No continuo ya que la profesora entro y parecía bastante molesta, no quería problemas con los profesores, cuando a alguno no le agradas puede hacerte la vida imposible. Para cuando concluyeron las clases y después de que se le pasara el enojo con Alfred por ser regañado en la clase de Informática caminaron juntos hacia la salida; pero antes de llegar a esta Alfred recordó que debía de buscar a Matthew, se despidió con la mano y se perdió por los pasillos.

Al llegar a casa la encontró sola como lo esperaba, pero eso no le hizo sentir mal, no fue nada a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado, solo entro y dejo su mochila de paso en un sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, ayer su hermano había llegado con su preciado té, así que se preparo una taza, al terminar regreso por su mochila y subió a su habitación, se cambio el uniforme por algo más cómodo antes de empezar la tarea, la cual no era mucha, solo resolver unos ejercicios de trigonometría, los cuales resolvió con la ayuda del –siempre oportuno– internet, cuando termino reviso algunas páginas que llamaron su atención, todas relacionadas a la música. Estaba por comenzar a ver un video cuando escucho ruido en la planta de abajo, seguramente eran los gemelos. Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras.

― Bienvenida a casa.

― Gracias.

Ennis le sonrió y dejo sus cosas sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal junto a la puerta, le explico que Ulster tuvo que ir a revisar algunas cosas que le había encargado Ian, en la empresa de la familia en E.U. le acompaño hacia la cocina y se sorprendió cuando le vio sacar algunas cosas de la alacena y el congelador.

― ¿Vas a cocinar? ―le pregunto con recelo, que el supiera su hermana nunca había cocinado, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

― Si.

― ¿E-enserio?

― Tienes algún problema con ello, Arthur.

― N-no, solo me sorprendió un poco.

Ennis le escaneo con la mirada antes de regresar a lo que hacía, Arthur temió por su estomago y se pregunto cómo había conseguido sobrevivir Ulster.

― ¿Qué vamos a comer?

― Ahora que acabas de llegar, pensaba hacer Fish and chips―dijo―, tiene mucho tiempo que no comemos eso.

Asintió, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en la cocina, con movimientos torpes salió de ahí y volvió a subir a su habitación, volvió a entretenerse con algunos videos online, reviso fotos y cosas así hasta que Ennis le llamo.

― Huele bien ―se atrevió a decir, era cierto pero aun seguía un poco receloso.

Comieron en silencio durante varios minutos, no era incomodo, estaban acostumbrados al silencio, aun así Ennis lo rompió.

― ¿Y qué tal la escuela?

― Normal ―al ver la mirada de Ennis continuo―, conocía a varios chicos.

― Genial ―formo una leve sonrisa―. ¿Alguna chica?

― No.

Su sonrisa se amplio: ― ¿Un chico?

― ¡Ennis!

― ¿Qué? ¿Entonces lo hay?

― N-no.

― Estas rojo…

― Déjame tranquilo.

Volvieron al silencio y terminaron de cenar, le ayudo a recoger la mesa, al terminar fueron a la sala donde vieron un poco la tv, antes de que Ennis se fuera a su habitación a comenzar su tarea. Continuo viendo la tv, era un programa policiaco, parecía que era lo único que había, estaba por irse cuando volvió a bajar Ennis y llego Ulster. No tenía hambre así que solo tomo un vaso de leche, les deseo buenas noches, y se dejo vencer por el cansancio.

El resto de la semana paso sin inconvenientes, comenzó a acostumbrarse a la rutina de las clases, y a notar con bastante molestia que vigilaba las puertas de los salones que compartía con Alfred con ansiedad, esperándole. Para el fin de aquella semana ya se sentía casi cómodo con aquella nueva vida, ¡si tan solo no hubiese un francés!

Su fin de semana fue normal, solo estuvo en la casa, sus hermanos debían ocuparse de la dichosa empresa, −como si no hubiese empleados para encargarse de ella−, pero sabía que era una forma que tenía su abuelo para tenerlos controlados de alguna forma, así que solo vio tv, adelanto algunas tareas, leyó un par de libros, bebió té, y cosas así.

Esa mañana amaneció haciendo más frio que en los días anteriores por lo que tuvo que abrigarse más de lo normal, en la entrada de la escuela, saludo a Gilbert solo agitando la mano y le hizo una seña grosera a Francis, en clase de Informática, una vez más, miro ansioso la puerta en la espera de que él entrara, se sonrojo al notarlo y se regaño mentalmente. Subió su mochila a la mesa y se recostó en ella mirando hacia la ventana, intentando contenerse y no regresar su vista a la puerta.

Se estaba comportando extraño, fuera de sí mismo, se ponía bastante nervioso cuando estaba junto a él que sentía deseos de alejarse y a la vez sentía que no estaba lo suficiente cerca. Quizá Alfred le gustaba –¡solo un poquito!−, no había nada malo en ello, pero…

Se estremeció al notar una mano en su espalda rozando su hombro, y la suave voz que le susurro cerca del oído.

― _God morning_, Arti.

Se sentó correctamente de un salto, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y tapo su oreja ofuscado, le miro molesto, pero más lo estaba consigo mismo ya que al parecer se había quedado dormido.

― ¿¡Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí!

― Un poco…―Arthur entrecerró los ojos, así que opto por decirle la verdad―. Alrededor de media hora.

― ¿¡Media hora! ¡Y porque demonios no me despertaste!

― Bueno yo…solo…es que…te veías muy l-lindo y…―termino en un susurro mirando el suelo.

― Alfred… ―¡le acababa de llamar lindo! ¡Alfred creía que era lindo!

Ninguno dijo nada durante varios segundos, solo se miraban directamente, Arthur sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que alguien le escuchase. Alfred abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el flash de una cámara, voltearon con rapidez solo para encontrar a Elizabeta con una gran sonrisa y una cámara en sus manos.

― Oh, Dios, ¡esto es genial! ―les dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Sabio quien dijo que a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, solo dejarlas ser, o algo así, tomaron sus cosas y olvidaron aquel momento. Alfred le acompaño a su salón de clases en un silencio un poco inusual para él, se despidió agitando su mano, como ya era su costumbre. Arthur entro a su clase y no se entero de nada, solo podía pensar en Alfred, en que este pensaba que era lindo, y en sus ojos que le miraban como buscando algo.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando al salir del salón se encontró con que nevaba, observo molesto los copos de nieve que caían a su alrededor, como si estos tuvieran la culpa de su distracción.

― Empezó a nevar desde que entramos al salón ―le informo Feliciano, que al parecer había notado su expresión.

― Ah, Gracias Feliciano, supongo…―no supo que decir, vio a Feliciano(?) fruncir el seño molesto, este iba a decir algo cuando una bola de nieve se estrello en la pared junto a ellos.

― ¡Chigi! ―y salió corriendo.

Se volvió para ver de dónde provenía. Sospecho de Francis que reía observando hacia el lado contrario. Comenzó su camino hacia la siguiente clase cuando una bola de nieve se dirigió a él, alcanzo a usar de escudo su mochila, miro a su alrededor, suspiro molesto al verse rodeado por el Bad Friends Trio, no pensaba participar en su infantil juego, así que continuo caminando; pero ellos parecían no tener la misma opinión, se molesto aun mas al notar como un de aquellas bolas impactaba en su hombro, volvió al lugar de donde esta vino y encontró a Francis riendo, frunció el seño, iba a gritarle algo pero se detuvo al notar como una bola impactaba en la cara del francés, aprovechándose de la distracción apresuro el paso pero algo estaba en su contra y resbalo, espero el impacto pero este nunca llego.

― Cuidado Artie ―se sonrojo al sentir sus brazos rodearle.

Una nueva lluvia de bolas de nieve les alcanzo, Alfred le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y le hizo caminar lejos de donde originalmente iba, no pensó en ello y le siguió. Volvieron a entrar al edifico "H", y subieron hacia la azotea, había dos puerta, la de enfrente seguramente daba hacia el exterior, Alfred abrió la otra, ignorando deliberadamente el letrero de «No entrar». Era como un desván, había algunos muebles, algunas bancas en mal estado, pizarrones, y enfrente un sillón bastante viejo junto a una ventana, Alfred se sentó y Arthur le imito.

Se dedicaron mirar nevar por la venta, dedicándose ciertas miradas de reojo, se sorprendió al notar algo húmedo tocar su rostro, giro para ver a Alfred sacudirse la nueve del cabello.

― _Idiot_.

A pesar del comentario ambos rompieron en carcajadas, Alfred, obviamente, más ruidoso. Se quedaron mirando directamente unos momentos hasta que Arthur aparto la mirada hacia la ventana.

― Y bueno Artie, nunca me has dicho porque estás aquí ―le comento, había estado muriéndose de la curiosidad los días anteriores―, me refiero a que es mitad de curso y eso...

― No me lo habías preguntado.

― Cierto…

― Yo…hui de casa ―soltó en un ataque de sinceridad. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Alfred corrigió el rumbo que seguramente tomarían sus pensamientos―, prácticamente no es una huida como tal, estoy con mis hermanos mayores.

― No te llevas bien con tus padres ―no era una pregunta.

― Mi padre murió…

― Lo siento.

― No importa, no llevaba una gran relación con él.

― Ah.

― Tampoco llevo una gran relación con mi madre.

― ¿Y por ello decidiste venir a vivir con tus hermanos?

― Fue una de las razones…―forzó una sonrisa.

― Artie ―susurro―, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Le sonrió con agradecimiento, deseaba decírselo pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez no estaba listo, o algo así, nunca había hablado con alguien de sus pensamientos o sentimientos, en realidad nunca había tenido a alguien con quien hablar.

Regreso la mirada a la ventana, los copos de nieve caían con mayor intensidad, Alfred no era alguien que pudiese mantenerse en silencio por mucho tiempo, así que no tardaron mucho en enfrascarse en una larga conversación, saltando de un tema a otro.

― ¡No es verdad! ―dijo Arthur en algún punto de la conversación.

― ¡Claro que sí! ―respondió Alfred― Gilbert está completamente loco y Antonio no se queda muy atrás.

― Pero hacer algo así…

― Yo no lo creí hasta que lo vi.

Volvieron a reír, Alfred saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, observo la hora y se quedo sorprendido, el tiempo sí que vuela.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―se preocupo Arthur.

― Y-ya son las once con quince.

― ¿¡Qué!

Alfred volvió a reír pero se detuvo al ver a Arthur fulminarlo con la mirada.

― No te enojes Artie ―le regalo una tímida sonrisa―, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a comer algo?

― Ya que…―no podía molestarse con él.

Bajaron las escaleras de nuevo, en el exterior estaba lloviendo, tenían suerte de que los edificios estaban conectados por pasillos techados, se dirigieron por ellos hacia la cafetería en un agradable silencio.

Al entrar se encontraron con la penetrante mirada de todos los ocupantes de la segunda mesa de la derecha, la que daba a la última ventana, se dirigieron hacia ella.

― ¿Y? ¿Se divirtieron? ―les recibió Elizabeta, ambos se sonrojaron.

― Elizabeta…―le reprendió Roderich con cansancio.

― ¿Qué? ―se defendió―, desaparecieron por _dos largas horas_, eso deja mucho que pensar.

― Y-yo…―intento decir Arthur.

― Elizabeta-san, lo que estuvieron haciendo esas _dos largas horas_ no es algo que deban decirnos ―le interrumpió Kiku.

― Yo solo quería saber que fue lo que los mantuvo tan ocupados _todo ese tiempo_.

Arthur observo con cierta desesperación a Alfred, este solo es encogió de hombros y le invito a sentarse en las dos sillas sobrantes junto a Roderich.

― Pues veras _chico_ ―Gilbert paso su brazo por los hombros de Elizabeta, parecía esa ser su costumbre, pensó Arthur, quien también noto como Roderich se tensaba―, los sonidos que se oían no dejaban nada para la imaginación.

― Oh, enserio ―su voz parecía inocente―, ¿y qué tipo de sonidos?

― Eran varios, te lo aseguro ―sonrió―, pero también había gritos, _muchos gritos_…pequeño Alfie no esperaba tanto de ti.

― Voy a matarte... ―dijo Alfred antes de que Arthur pudiese abrir la boca para quejarse.

Gilbert le mostro una gran sonrisa, abrió la boca para decir algo mas sin embargo solo salió corriendo, Alfred le siguió inmediatamente.

― _Bruder_, eres un caso perdido ―se resigno Ludwig.

― Ve~ Lud, no entendí ―comento Feliciano―, ¿por qué estaban gritado? ¿Se pelearon?

― No, Feliciano, ellos…

― Ellos estaban _jugando_ ―termino Kiku.

― Y que _juegos_.

― Elizabeta…

― ¡N-no estábamos gritando, y no _jugábamos_¡―dijo imitando el tono que ellos usaban.

― Que no te apene Arthur ―le dijo Elizabeta con un fingido tono de comprensión―, es normal, Alfred es alguien muy atractivo.

― Ella tiene razón Arthur-san ―continuo Kiku con el mismo tono―, somos jóvenes y las hormonas nos dominan.

― Esas hormonas te vuelven salvaje.

― ¡Elizabeta!

― Y no te dejan pensar con claridad ―comento como si hablara del clima―, y en tu caso, mas si es Alfred-san.

― Pero claro que vas a querer que sea Alfred, solo Alfred, el que te…

― ¡Elizabeta!

― P-pero yo no…nosotros no…solo…

Se sonrojo y todos rompieron a reír. ¡Dios, en que escuela de raros se llego a meter!

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

Después de conseguir quitarse a la ardilla de enzima, −¡Maldita ardilla de mierda!−, y prometer que algún día se vengaría, se acomodo en la rama del árbol y busco entre las cosas de su mochila hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Tomo los binoculares y busco su objetivo, una vez lo hubo encontrado frunció el seño.

― Te estas convirtiendo en todo un acosador Ulster ―el nombrado aparto los binoculares y le miro molesto―, te estás pareciendo a Francis.

― No es acoso Gilbert ―le recordó―, solo es precaución.

El albino murmuro un "si, claro" antes de subirse en la rama contigua a la que era ocupada por Ulster, con un poco de trabajo lo consiguió, su _awesome_ persona solo estaba falta de práctica.

― Ese será en nuevo lema de los coffacosadorescoff hermanos mayores ―le sonrió con expresión socarrona―. ¿Y qué diablos te paso en la cara? ¿Tu amiga la ardilla paso a saludarte otra vez?

― _Fuck you!_ ―volvió a mirar por los binoculares―, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

― _Ja!_ ―busco entre los bolsillos de su uniforme hasta encontrar una hoja de papel―, aquí esta.

Ulster la tomo y la leyó:

**Alejar a Francis** _~eso fue fácil._

**Alejar a Antonio** ~_solo me costó un tomate._

**Alejarlo de las malas enseñanzas de Elizabeta** ~_lo siento, le temo al sartén._

**Alejarlo de Iván** _~para eso está Alfred._

_~ soy tan awesome_

_~comprar una pizza_

_~ Prusia debería ser un país otra vez_

_~ comprar comida para Gilbird_

― ¿Qué demonios es esto?

― Mi _awesome_ lista de cosas por hacer.

Ulster lo dejo pasar y le regreso la hoja, volvió a tomar los binoculares y regreso al acecho.

― No me gusta que Jones este muy cerca de Arthur ―murmuro momentos después.

― En eso mi _awesome_ persona no se mete ―dijo―, me gusta mi rostro tal y como esta.

Ulster asintió.

― Además si algo me pasa ¿Quién cuidara de Gilbird? ―prosiguió―, también ya es momento de que pase tiempo de caridad con mi…

― Bien ―le interrumpió Ulter―, pero con una condición.

― ¿Cual? ―su sonrisa decayó un poco―, n-no volveré a hacer _"eso"_ otra vez, tus ideas y bromas son geniales, pero nada _awesome_ cuando las tiene que hacer uno, además e-estaba ebrio y ya sabes, uno no se mide y…

― No es eso ―se notaba nervioso―, solo… ¡aleja a la maldita ardilla de mí!

Y la ardilla regreso y no estaba sola…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: **Vínculos

**Autor: **Chiby-kitsune

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Bastante OoC. Mi ortografía es horrible y Word no corrige todo. Creo que es todo.

No hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Nota: **No profundizo demasiado en el lugar en donde están, y los lugares que llegan a visitar salieron de mi extraña imaginación. Tampoco profundizo en la descripción de los personajes ya que la mayoría sabe como luce.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Había algo diferente esa mañana cuando abrió los ojos, se sentía un tanto emocionado y deseoso de ir a clases, se repitió que Alfred no tenía nada que ver en ello. Cuando bajo sus hermanos ya se habían ido, en cierta forma era igual a cuando estaba en Londres, con la única diferencia de ahora debería de prepararse el desayuno solo. No se sentía con ganas de comer algo elaborado, solo comió un poco de cereal y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Nuevamente intento ver un poco de tv, pero como en las semanas anteriores solo había cosas que no eran de su agrado. Intento no pensar en Alfred y recordarse que no debía estar tan ansioso por verlo.

Ese día amaneció despejado, diferente al clima del día anterior, pero aun seguía haciendo un viento frio, camino con tranquilidad hacia la escuela, no había razón para apresurarse, al entrar se encontró con el profesor de Trigonometría, que al parecer le había tocado vigilar la puerta, quien le miro detenidamente, tal vez fue porque había sido una de sus clases a las que falto. Le ignoro y siguió su camino preguntándose si eso le traería problemas, no los quería, pero tampoco le tenía que dar explicaciones.

Camino hacia el edificio de su clase, cerca de este ignoro a Francis que le llamo repetidas veces hasta que entro, si no recordaba mal esa clase la compartía con Alfred, ignoro la leve desilusión que le embargo al no verle ahí. Se sentó en una de las banca de la última fila, la que daba a la pared, pensó en recostarse pero recordó lo del día anterior así que se decidió a observar por la ventana.

Algunas personas caminaban entre los edificios, sin prisa, platicando. No había rastro de la nieve del día anterior, aun así el clima seguía siendo frio, pero la estación prometía que pronto llegaría el clima cálido, diferente a Londres…, se sobresalto cuando escucho a alguien sentarse a su lado, volteo con rapidez, Alfred le recibió con una gran sonrisa, como comenzaba a ser costumbre.

― _Hi_, Artie.

― _Hi_…

El profesor entro al aula, y comenzó su clase, la cual no fue del todo bien cuando pidió la tarea, nadie la había hecho, a excepción de él, claro está. Por ello el profesor dejo una extravagante cantidad de tarea, malditos profesores vengativos. ¡El si la había hecho!

A los dos meses de haber llegado ahí ya se sentía completamente cómodo con lo referente a su rutina, a sus clases, a la escuela, bueno Francis era la excepción, pero no importaba. Se había acostumbrado al cambiante horario de sus hermanos y su silenciosa presencia, vivir con ellos prácticamente era como tener su propia casa, aun con ello era agradable llegar a esta y encontrarlos.

Ese lunes amaneció como de costumbre, hacia bastante frio en la mañana, el cual iba bajando conforme pasaba el día. En la primera clase, informática, no vio a Alfred, lo cual, curiosamente, le puso de mal humor, la siguiente no la tomaban juntos, así que espero hasta la tercera, intentando hacerse a la idea de que tal vez faltaría, como era su mala costumbre, se llevo una agradable sorpresa al verle ahí, en la última fila, en la esquina intentando pasar desapercibido, eso despertó su curiosidad.

Alfred le sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando observo por encima de su hombro, Arthur siguió su mirada encontrándose con cuatro chicas que miraban tímidamente al interior del salón.

― ¡Están en todas partes!

― ¿De qué hablas?

― ¡No me dejan solo!

― Alfred…

― ¡No tengo tranquilidad!

― Alfred…

― ¡El _hero_ no tiene paz!

― ¡Alfred! ―le grito ganándose la mirada de los pocos que estaban en el salón, era temprano, faltaban como diez minutos para la clase.

― Lo siento, ¿qué decías Artie?

― De que hablabas, no te entendí nada.

― Pues de que va a ser ―le sonrió―, si no de mujeres.

― ¿Y?

― ¡El maldito baile Artie!

― ¿Baile?

― El baile de primavera es la próxima semana ―dedico una mirada cansada a la puerta―, en esta semana se ponen más salvajes.

― Lo había olvidado…

― Por eso no pude entrar a la primera clase ―le explico―, iba a salir de mi casa cuando Mat me dijo que estaban afuera de la casa.

― Ja, vaya héroe.

― No podría decirles que no ―observo el suelo―, ¿qué hago si lloran?

― Que problema…―el sarcasmo era notable.

― Me espere a que se fueran, pero no lo hicieron ―regreso su mirada a Arthur―, ¡tuve que saltar a la casa del vecino y salirme por ahí! ¡No es gracioso Arthur!

Arthur solo reía, no pudo evitarlo, de tan solo imaginar la cara que seguramente puso cuando supo que las chicas estaban ahí, y luego al tener que saltar a la casa del vecino.

― Ya me reiré de ti cuando te atrapen.

Se detuvo en seco y le miro serio: ― ¿Me atrapen?

― ¿No lo sabías Artie? ―su voz era inocente, sus ojos mostraban malvada diversión―, hay un grupo de chicas loquitas por tus huesitos, piensan emboscarte.

― ¿Cuándo?

― ¿Por qué debería de decirte?

― ¡Alfred!

― Artie…

No pudieron continuar por que entro la profesora después de haber corrido a las jóvenes que miraban expectantes dentro del salón. Durante la clase Arthur se dedico a mandarle miradas fulminantes a Alfred, este solo le sonreía. Ninguno se entero nada de lo que vieron en clase, al terminar esta, fueron los únicos que se quedaron en el salón.

La profesora les miro con una ceja alzada: ― ¿Qué pasa joven Jones, joven Kirkland?

― Y-yo…nosotros…n-no entendimos algo ―forzó una sonrisa― podría explicarnos…

― Oh, ya es esa fecha ―sonrió―, no sean cobardes y salgan.

― ¡No es cobardía! ―se defendió Alfred―, es instinto de supervivencia.

― Sal del salón Jones.

― ¡No puede ser tan vil!

― ¡Alfred!

― Déjenos quedarnos.

― Joven Jones, tiene diez para salir de mi salón ―les miro con diversión―. Uno…

― No sea mala.

― Dos.

― Le doy un dulce si nos deja quedaros.

― Tres.

― Todos los dulces que traigo en la mochila. ¡Es una buena oferta!

― Cuatro.

― Entrare a todas sus clases.

― Cinco.

― Traeré todas mis tareas.

― Seis.

― Seré el mejor alumno de su clase.

― Tentador, pero no. Siete.

― Ya vámonos Alfred.

― Ocho.

― Al menos déjenos salir por la ventana.

― Nueve.

― ¡Si no sobrevivimos pesara en su conciencia! ¿Puede vivir con ello? ¡El mundo perderá a un gran héroe por su culpa!

Arthur le jalo del brazo y se encamino hacia la puerta, tomo aire antes de abrirla, se preparo mentalmente para lo que les esperaba, pero antes de conseguir abrir del todo la puerta que le separaba de las manos acosadoras, en medio de un forcejeo con Alfred, algo le detuvo, la voz de su salvación:

― ¡Gilbert y Lovino van corriendo hacia el gimnasio!

Se escucharon varios gritos y gente corriendo, cuando abrió la puerta el pasillo estaba vacío a excepción de Elizabeta y otra chica.

― ¡Eres grande Eli!

― Lo sé…

― Ósea tipo, como que salvamos tu heroico trasero ―dijo la otra ¿chica?―, por ello como que ahora tienes que hacer algo por mí.

― _Oh my god!_ ―se alarmo― ¡todo menos eso!

― Ósea, no ese tipo de cosas―miro sus uñas de rosa fosforescente, −rayos, una tenía una línea que no debería estar ahí−, frunció el seño y regreso su mirada a Alfred―, no tienes tanta suerte.

― Es lo justo Alfred ―Elizabeta sonrió.

― Bien ―cedió―. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, Feliks?

― Tipo, ósea, no es nada tan difícil ―sonrió, busco entre su mochila y saco una cuerda―, solo debes como que atrapar a Toris.

Miro la cuerda con sorpresa antes de tomarla.

― E-está bien ―les brindo una sonrisa forzada, ambas (?) le sonrieron y se dirigieron a su salón.

― Tipo, lo quiero antes del almuerzo ―le grito antes de entrar en su aula.

― No era una chica ¿cierto? ―rompió el silencio Arthur.

― No.

― Siento lastima por el tal Toris.

― Yo también.

― Y yo por ustedes si no van a su próxima clase ―les dijo el prefecto.

― Ya vamos.

Alfred guardo la cuerda en su mochila y comenzaron a caminar, fueron en silencio observando a su alrededor y alterándose ante cualquier movimiento, cuando Arthur doblo en una esquina fue jalado por Alfred, quien le señalo a las dos chicas que cuidaban el corredor.

― Te dije que nunca se cansan.

― Esto comienza a ser molesto ―se cruzo de brazos―, ¿y porque tanto alboroto, es que nadie las ha invitado?

― La chica invita, Artie.

― Que conveniente ―ironía.

― ¡Aquí esta Alfred! ―se escucho.

― _Shit!_ ―soltó el nombrado, antes de tomar de la mano a Arthur y jalarlo, corrieron por los pasillos hasta salir del edificio, continuaron a lo más que daba sus piernas y entraron al edificio "H", recorrieron el camino del día anterior y volvieron a entrar al dichoso cuarto.

― ¡Mierda! ―soltó Gilbert al ser arrojado lejos del sillón.

En este estaba Feliciano(?) intentando acomodarse la camisa, abotonar el chaleco del uniforme y arreglarse el cabello al mismo tiempo.

― _Oh my god!_ ―dijo Alfred al comprender lo que habían interrumpido. Arthur solo miraba hacia otro lado sonrojado.

― Que inoportunos ―dijo Gilbert sin levantarse del suelo.

― Cállate, bastardo.

― Lo siento Gilbert ―le sonrió―, pero debiste poner algo, no se…algo como tu corbata, una calceta, o un cartel de "no molestar" o que se yo.

― ¡Esto no es un hotel Alfred! ―le regaño Arthur.

― Pero nos hubiéramos evitado el momento bochornoso.

― Exacto.

― ¡Que te calles bastardo!

― Bueno, como que ya se iban ¿no? ―les sonrió Gilbert.

― _¡Figlio di puttana!_ ―grito evitando que respondieran, se levanto y pasó entre Alfred y Arthur, dándole un empujón al primero.

― ¿Qué? _Nein!_ ―se levanto y salió también del lugar, intentando abotonar sus camisa―, Lovi, regresa.

― ¡Muérete!

― No seas cruel conmigo.

― ¡Te odio!

― ¡_Ich liebe dich_!

Alfred sonrió y camino a sentarse en el sillón, Arthur le siguió, pero no se sentó.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― No voy a sentarme donde ellos…

― No hicieron nada.

― Aun así.

Pero fue jalado hasta que cayó sobre el sillón, no le quedo de otra más que acomodarse, iba a quejarse pero recordó algo.

― ¿Lovi? ―repitió― Gilbert le llamo Lovi.

― Si ―le respondió Alfred extrañado―, era Lovino, el hermano mayor de Feliciano.

― ¿¡Hermano mayor!

― No puede ser ―dijo Alfred, intentando contener la risa, al comprender la situación―, Artie, llevas dos meses aquí y no lo habías notado.

― ¡No te rías! ―sentía las mejillas calientes―, no los había visto juntos y además se parecen mucho.

― Claro, son gemelos.

― _Idiot_.

― Ya, no te enojes.

Al no recibir respuesta levanto su mano y con su índice pico las costillas de Artie, este se sonrojo y tomo su mano deteniéndolo.

― No estoy enojado.

No soltó su mano, se sonrojo al notarlo, la mano de Alfred era cálida, y este no hizo nada para apartarla, el silencio lleno el lugar, se sentía incomodo, deseaba apartar su mano pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, quizá no quería hacerlo del todo, espero que Alfred la apartara pero este tampoco lo hizo, intento distraerse mirando por la ventana, pero no logro alejar a Alfred de sus pensamientos.

― Artie ―susurro Alfred, temiendo romper el encanto.

― Si…

― Ya…ya va a comenzar tu siguiente clase y debo de atrapar a Toris.

― Cierto ―sintió como si despertara de un encanto, aparto su mano de la de Alfred y se levanto.

Alfred le acompaño hasta su salón y se despidió con la mano. Al entrar se encontró con Feliciano que le sonreía y Lovino que le miraba molesto, valla momento para verlos juntos. Se sentó detrás de estos junto a un griego que dormía sobre un cuaderno con garabatos de gatos y muñequitos que le recordaron a Kiku. La clase fue normal, si quitamos el hecho de que el maestro le regaño una vez que se había quedado mirando su mano derecha, recordando la calidez de la mano de Alfred bajo la suya.

Al terminar se dirigió junto con los gemelos Vargas hacia la cafetería, Feliciano hablaba mientras él trataba de seguirle el hilo y Lovino les ignoraba. Al llegar nuevamente se encontraron con la mirada divertida de Elizabeta, que estaba junto a Roderich –que novedad–, Ludwig y Kiku.

― Lovino ya me entere de que estuvieron tú y Gilbert en la dirección ―comenzó Elizabeta una vez se sentaron―, ¿está todo bien?

― Claro ―le miro molesto―, solo que el bastardo se estrello con mi puño.

Todos rieron, mas Elizabeta que golpeo repetidamente con su puño la mesa, Roderich les miro molesto apretando los puños y Ludwig solo rodo los ojos. Estaba por comenzar a comer cuando Alfred se sentó a su lado, se sonrojo al recordar el tacto de su mano, pero lo olvido cuando noto el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en la esquina izquierda de sus labios. Instintivamente dirigió su mano hacia este, Alfred le regreso la mirada, pero no se aparto hasta que su mano hizo contacto con el moretón.

― Lo siento ―aparto tanto su mano como la mirada, al frente se encontró con Elizabeta y Kiku que le miraban sonrojados, Ludwig y Roderich les miraban con la boca abierta, Feliciano comía sin enterarse de nada y Lovino sonreía con burla.

― ¿Qué te paso Alfred? ―rompió el silencio Elizabeta todavía sonrojada y lamentando no haber traído su cámara, lo mismo pasaba con Kiku.

― Y-yo, fue cuando intente atrapar a Toris.

― ¡¿Toris te hizo eso? ―le pregunto incrédulo Feliciano.

― ¡No! Fue el bastardo de Iván.

― Que novedad ―comento Roderich.

― ¿Y qué paso con Toris?

― Lo deje amarrado en el cuarto del edificio "H" y luego le mande un mensaje a Feliks.

― ¡Genial!

Comenzaron a comer pero fueron interrumpidos, otra vez, por un chico que se paro en medio de los gemelos Vargas, quedando enfrente de ambos, se notaba nervioso, no quería hacerlo, pero la recompensa era valiosa…

― Alfred… ―le llamo, se sonrojo, y miro a otro lado―, Francis tiene acorralado a Matthew en el baño del edificio "A".

― Lo voy a matar…―se levanto en cuanto escucho "Francis".

― Espera Alfred ―Arthur le siguió.

― Maldición, se ven tan lindos junto.

― Tranquilízate Elizabeta.

Alfred se detuvo cerca de la puerta para esperar a Arthur, continuaron caminando velozmente, el edificio no estaba tan lejos, los chicos se apartaban de los pasillos para dejarlos pasar, Arthur lo atribuyo a la cara de psicópata que seguramente traería Alfred. Al llegar al baño este abrió la puerta de una patada, Arthur solo negó, pero solo se encontraron a Matthew sonrojado recargándose en la pared.

― ¿Estás bien? ―lo tomo de los hombros zarandeándole un poco―, ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Dónde está?

― Se fue corriendo hace unos segundos ―le sonrió intentando calmarlo―, Antonio le dijo que ya casi llegabas.

― Voy tras él ―dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir fue detenido por Arthur.

Le mantuvo la mirada durante varios segundos, Matthew los miro con una ceja alzada, comenzando a sentirse incomodo otra vez.

― Bien, lo dejare por hoy ―cedió.

― Creo que exageras, hermano.

― Ese tipo está loco ―se defendió―, no entiende con palabras.

― Mira quién habla.

― Auch…eso me dolió Artie.

― P-porque no salimos de aquí ―comenzó Mat―, a menos que ustedes dos quieran quedarse.

― ¿Qué estas insinuando?

― Nada, hermano, nada.

Salieron, Metthew se dirigió hacia el comedor, Arthur y Alfred coincidieron en que no tenían hambre, así que dieron un paseo antes de clase. Pasaban por la cancha de futbol en silencio, Alfred abrió la boca en repetidas ocasiones sin saber que decir, Arthur hacia como que no se daba cuenta.

― Hey Artie ―se decidió por fin―, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al baile de primavera?

Arthur le miro con las mejillas encendidas, sin poder pensar algo con claridad, ahora era él quien no sabía que decir, así que solo asintió, −maldito cuerpo sincero−. Alfred le regalo una brillante sonrisa, en las siguientes clases no pudo prestar atención solo se dedico a pensar en Alfred, quien hacia garabatos a su lado.

Al llegar a su casa la encontró sola, como era la costumbre, dejo sus cosas en el suelo junto a las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina, tenía bastante hambre, no había comido bien, estando con Alfred su estomago se llenaba de otras cosas.

No tenía ganas de hacer algo laborioso, solo tomo un trozo de pastel, que para su sorpresa sabía bien, que había hecho Ennis y una taza de té. Estaba por terminar cuando entraron los gemelos.

― Arruinaras tu apetito ―le dijo Ennis con el ceño fruncido.

― No pensé que llegarían tan temprano.

― Ya que ―se sirvió una taza de té.

― ¿Y qué has hecho en la escuela? ―pregunto Ulster, quien traía varios rasguños en la cara, preparando su taza de café, decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar.

― Nada interesante ―mintió.

― ¿Y esa sonrisa?

― No sé de qué me hablas ―volteo la cara.

― ¿Es por aquel chico del que hablamos?

Se sonrojo y estuvo a punto de derramar el té.

― ¿Un chico? ―Ulster le miro con una ceja alzada sentándose a su lado, teniendo una idea sobre quien hablaban.

― N-no sé de qué hablan.

― ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es lindo? ¿Sexy?

― ¡Ennis!

― Dinos Arthur…

― Tengo tarea ―se disculpo y subió a su habitación.

― ¡No podrás huir por siempre! ―le grito Ulster.

A la mañana siguiente tuvo que hacer las cosas apresuradamente ya que su despertador no había sonado, camino lo más rápido que pudo, sin llegar a correr ya que no deseaba sudar, una calle antes de llegar a la escuela Alfred le detuvo.

― ¿Es un nuevo look, Artie? ―se burlo Alfred al verle desarreglado y con el pelo mas revuelto de lo normal―, te va bien.

― _Idiot_.

― No te enojes, te vez lindo.

― ¡Cállate y camina Alfred!

― No te presiones ―le jalo del brazo y le obligo a caminar a su ritmo―, las puertas están abiertas todo el tiempo.

― Si, pero no los salones.

― Tenemos dos horas de literatura ―frunció el ceño―, podemos llegar media hora tarde.

― A diferencia de ti, a mi no me gusta llegar tarde.

― No llego tarde, solo entro con estilo.

― Claro Alfred.

― Eres cruel Artie.

― Solo soy realista.

― Claro Arthur.

― _Idiot_.

Al entrar a la escuela el profesor les miro mal –como si nunca hubiese visto a ningún alumno llegar tarde–, le ignoraron y se dirigieron al edificio "U".

― Maldito edificio ―soltó Arthur malhumorado―, no podía estar más lejos.

― Te saldrán arrugas si te enojas Artie.

― ¡A quién diablos le importa eso! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Francis?

― No te digas tan feo Arthur.

Rompieron a reír, intentaron calmarse antes de entrar, por suerte la profesora si les dejo pasar, se sentaron juntos en una de las bancas cercanas a la puerta. La profesora les sonrió, quizá recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>La es escuela es tan cansada.<strong>_

_**¡No se vallan vacaciones!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo: **Vínculos

**Autor: **Chiby-kitsune

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Bastante OoC. Mi ortografía es horrible y Word no corrige todo. Creo que es todo.

No hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Nota: **No profundizo demasiado en el lugar en donde están, y los lugares que llegan a visitar salieron de mi extraña imaginación. Tampoco profundizo en la descripción de los personajes ya que la mayoría sabe como luce.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Alfred le acompaño hasta la puerta del salón de Química, nuevamente ignorando el hecho de que quedaba más cerca su salón de clases, Arthur fingió ignorar aquello, no le molestaba que le acompañara y no quería que al comentarlo este pensara que no deseaba seguir con ello. Se sentía cómodo con su presencia, era sumamente agradable y el hecho de que este siguiera a su lado quería decir que sentía los mismo, sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

― Alfred es bastante atento ¿no crees? ―le comento Lovino con una sonrisa cuando se sentó a su lado―, nunca lo había visto así con alguien…

― ¿Enserio? ―fingió desinterés.

― Es raro ¿no crees? ―sonrió―, creo que tu…

― ¿Dejaron tarea la vez pasada? ―le interrumpió.

― No ―sonrió, divertido ante la urgencia por cambiar de tema de Arthur.

No pudo concentrarse en el resto de la clase, como comenzaba a ser su mala costumbre, la situación se estaba volviendo fastidiosa de cierta forma, no podía seguir descuidando así sus estudios, a pesar de ello, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos en las siguientes clases. De camino a la cafetería se dedico a escuchar hablar a Feliciano sobre las diferentes formas de preparar pasta, Lovino en algún punto de la conversación, si a eso se le puede llamar así, había desaparecido.

Al entrar a la cafetería Feliciano salió corriendo hacia Ludwig que estaba casi al principio de la fila para comprar su almuerzo, iba a seguirle pero fue detenido por una mano sobre su hombro.

― ¿Por qué no das un paseo conmigo? ―le pregunto un sonriente Alfred.

Fue incapaz de hablar, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa de Alfred se suavizo.

Recorrieron el pasillo que daba al exterior, el clima estaba mejorando, el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas con gran intensidad, se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio, Arthur sentí la necesidad de decir algo, pero se contuvo.

Llegaron al campo de futbol americano, donde se sentaron en las gradas, Arthur pudo notar cierta tristeza en los ojos de Alfred.

― T-te gusta ese deporte ¿verdad? ―deseo no estar tocando una fibra sensible.

― ¿Tanto se me nota? ―Arthur asintió―, si, me gusta mucho.

― ¿Y porque no juegas?

― No puedo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, quería preguntarle las razones pero tal vez Alfred no se sentía en la suficiente confianza para decírselo, solo le sonrió y poso su mano sobre la de Alfred, este se sorprendió pero no la retiro. Volvieron al silencio que fue roto por Alfred.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―le pregunto con curiosidad.

_En ti…_

― En nada ―mintió.

― No quieres decírmelo ―afirmo. Arthur negó con la cabeza y Alfred hizo una mueca.

― Bien ―volvió a sonreír―. ¿No tienes hambre?

― No ―su estomago estaba lleno…de otras cosas―, ¿y tú?

― No.

Continuaron perdidos en conversaciones sin mucho sentido, saltando de un tema a otro, como parecía ser la costumbre de Alfred, hasta que Arthur noto que había pocas personas a su alrededor.

― Vamos a llegar tarde.

― No voy a entrar.

― ¿Por qué?

― No tengo ganas.

― Esa no es una razón.

― Para mi si lo es ―le sonrió―, ni siquiera traje el cuaderno.

― Escribes en otro.

― ¿Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo? ―le pregunto con diversión.

― Supongo ―le jalo del brazo―, ahora vamos a clase.

― Si no queda de otra ―fingió molestia, aunque su gran sonrisa le desmentía.

Arthur sonrió y con indecisión soltó la mano de Alfred. Tuvieron suerte, la profesora les permitió entrar y trabajar juntos, fue una clase aburrida, la maestra no ayudaba mucho, su voz era lo suficiente molesta como para desear ignorarla, por suerte solo era una hora.

Reían de camino al salón de Informática, esta vez la clase seria práctica, así que se dirigían a la macrosala, en el camino se encontraron con Elizabeta que venía sola, se coló entre ellos y se colgó de sus brazos.

― ¿Qué tal chicos? ―les sonrió―, últimamente han estado disfrutando de estar solos ¿no?

― Claro ―contesto Alfred, sin entender.

― ¿Y? ¿La han pasado bien? ―su sonrisa se ensancho―. ¿Se han _divertido_?

― _Of course!_

Arthur sentía sus mejillas arder, solía olvidar lo inocente que era Alfred, y este a su vez solía olvidar que Elizabeta pensaba y veía las cosas de una forma diferente, o quizá no tanto.

Llegaron al edificio, Elizabeta les regalo una gran sonrisa antes de soltarles, se sentaron por numero de lista, ambos se sentaron juntos, pero en diferentes maquinas, el maestro dio una breve explicación y dejo un ejercicio bastante sencillo, solo debían crear unos cuantos hipervínculos. Comenzó a buscar Word cuando una ventana se abrió.

Tienes un mensaje instantáneo de: ALFRED

Alfred: _Hi!_

Arthur: Ponte a trabajar!

Alfred: Me aburro! u_u

Arthur: Pues ponte a trabajar…

Alfred: No seas aburrido Artie.

Arthur: Y tu no seas un vago.

Alfred: Los vagos son geniales…

Arthur: …

Alfred: Nunca se enferman, no es que yo me enferme mucho, pero tu entiendes, además no tienen que ir a la escuela, ni hacer tarea, o exámenes, o golpear franceses acosadores…

Arthur: Ni comen hamburguesas…

Alfred: Santo dios de las palomitas, eso no es vida!

Arthur: Lo que digas…

Alfred: Como puede alguien siquiera imaginar una vida sin hamburguesas o refrescos…

Arthur: Si claro, que tragedia.

Alfred: Debería ser un delito…

Arthur: …

Alfred: Y ser penado por la ley…

Arthur: Porque mejor no te pones a trabajar?

Alfred: Ya acabe.

Arthur: Mentira!

Alfred: El héroe no miente!

Arthur: Bien, pues déjame trabajar a mí.

…

Alfred: Ya?

Arthur: ¬¬

Alfred: No te enojes Artie!

Arthur: Bien, bien, ya acabe…

Alfred: Genial!

Arthur: ¬¬

Alfred: Oye Artie…

Arthur: Si…

Alfred: Yo…quisiera…que tu…

Arthur: Que?

Pero fueron interrumpidos por la profesora que se acerco a revisar los ejercicios, Arthur con pesar tuvo que cerrar el dialogo, Alfred le miro detenidamente, Arthur le regreso la mirada esperando que él la apartara, cosa que no paso.

― Joven Jones ―le llamo la profesora―, perfecto como siempre.

― ¡El héroe lo puede todo! ―aparto su mirada, y Arthur se sintió un tanto decepcionado.

La maestra le sonrió, acostumbrada al extraño complejo de héroe del chico, anoto un par de cosas en su lista y paso con Arthur.

― Joven Kirkland ―le nombro después de consultar su lista―, le he de confesar que temí bastante que fuese como el joven Ulster, me alegra comprobar que no es así.

Arthur se sonrojo, observo atento el computador mostrándole el trabajo hecho, la profesora le sonrió y anoto en su lista lo que correspondía, al terminar le miro con cierta seriedad.

― No sigas los pasos de Alfred ―le giño con una sonrisa divertida―, entra a todas tus clases.

― ¡Profesora! ―se escandalizo el nombrado―. ¡No le diga eso!

― Es verdad, ¿o vas a negarlo?

― He estado entrando a mis clases últimamente…

― ¿Y eso? ―su expresión se altero a una sonrisa que no supieron interpretar―. ¿Es porque quieres ver al joven Kirkland? ¿O porque este te lo pidió?

― ¡Profesora! ―esta vez fue Arthur quien se escandalizo.

― Ya, ya ―acomodo sus lentes―, bien ya pueden irse.

Y siguió con su camino, revisando los trabajos de los demás, Arthur acomodo sus cosas y salió junto con Alfred, ambos con las mejillas todavía coloradas. Recorrieron el camino hasta salir de la escuela, Arthur noto que esa era la primera vez que salían juntos de ella.

― ¿Y Matthew? ―recordó de pronto.

― Sabe irse solo a casa ―sonrió― no creo que le importe. Mamá siempre dice que ya debo dejarlo crecer.

― Sabias palabras…―miro el cielo algo acomplejado antes de decidirse, le miro fijamente antes de agregar: ― ¿C-cómo es tu madre?

Alfred le miro con curiosidad, el desvió la mirada y aparento desinterés al esperar su respuesta.

― Se parece mucho a Matthew ―una sonrisa tierna se apodero de sus labios―, aunque tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo, es…es muy linda.

― Ya veo…

― Te puse triste.

― N-no, es solo que…

― No llevas una buena relación con tu madre ―afirmo.

― Ella nunca ha mostrado interés en mí.

― Tal vez lo ha hecho y no lo has notado ―le tomo del hombro―, no creo que pueda existir una madre que no ame a sus hijos.

― Es porque no conoces a mi madre ―le miro con una triste sonrisa―, ella no me quiere para nada.

― Artie ―le susurro―, es imposible no quererte.

― Alfred…

― ¿Y qué te hizo desear venir a vivir acá? ―cambio de tema―, a parte del hecho de que los Estados Unidos son el mejor lugar para vivir del mundo.

― Por supuesto…que no ―le sonrió, no sabiendo si alegrarse o no del cambio de tema―, Inglaterra es mucho mejor.

― Claro.

― Y, solo quise estar aquí, con mis hermanos y…

― ¿Y?

― Y-yo…

― No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres.

― Algún día te lo diré ―le sonrió―, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

― Mis padres son los adultos más alegres que he conocido ―su mirada se suavizo―, son bastante entretenidos, todo un caso.

― ¿Enserio?

― Pero no se ha de comparar a tu vida ―Arthur le miro sin entender―, eres el hermanito de Ulster y Ennis Kirkland, que bien lo tenias escondido.

― No sé de qué me hablas ―y era verdad.

― Por Dios, Artie ―le tomo de los hombros―, Ulster y Ennis son leyendas en la escuela.

― ¡Estás loco!

― ¡Son dioses de las bromas!

― Esos idiotas ―se sonrojo de la ira, o quizá era por Alfred que estaba demasiado cerca―, ya sabía yo que no se podían estar quietos.

― ¡Fueron dotados con la gracia de Loki!

― Ya para Alfred.

― Venga, no te enojes ―le soltó y se enderezo―, pero se de buena fuente que son los ídolos del Bad Friends Trio, se dice que les ensañaron todo lo que saben…

― ¡Qué tontería!

― No subestimes el poder de las bromas, Artie.

― Lo que digas.

Caminaron otro tramo, hasta que llegaron al final de la calle, Alfred se detuvo.

― Yo voy para acá ―señalo la calle de la derecha, Arthur se sintió un tanto decepcionado, pero sonrió cuando señalo el camino de enfrente. Iba a continuar su camino cuando Alfred le jalo del brazo.

― Oye Artie ―se sonrojo―, sobre lo que te estaba diciendo en Informática…

― ¿Si? ―también se sonrojo.

― ¿T-te gustaría dar un paseo mañana?

Se quedo sin palabras, ¿aquello era verdad? ¿Alfred le estaba pidiendo que dieran un paseo, juntos? ¿Sería como una cita? Su sonrojo se acentuó mas, desvió la mirada y dio un suave "Si".

― ¡Genial! ―le dijo Alfred antes de continuar con su camino, se despidió de él agitando la mano.

Continuo sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado casi hasta llegar a su casa, entro y dejo las cosas en uno de los sillones de la sala.

― ¿Y esa sonrisa? ―le pregunta le saco de sus pensamientos, se sonrojo y volteo el rostro.

― N-no sé de qué hablas.

― No le mientas a tu guapo, sexy y fabuloso hermano mayor, Arthur ―le reprendió con falsa molestia.

― ¡Alucinas!

― ¿Te paso algo interesante en la escuela? ―le pregunto con picardía.

― Ni siquiera tú te has de entender…

― Se que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con el chico Jones…

― ¿A-acaso no es normal tener amigos? ―se escudo―, ¿y cómo sabes de Alfred?

― Tengo mis fuentes.

― Lo que digas ―levanto su mochila y camino hacia las escaleras―, tengo tarea.

― Claro…

― Deja de molestar, Ulster ―Ennis salió del comedor.

― No estoy molestándolo ―mostro una expresión indignada―, solo me preocupo por sus cosas.

― Oh, ¿enserio?

― _Of course!_ ―le tomo del hombro―, Ennis, nuestro pequeño _Coinín_ está creciendo.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p> 


End file.
